Inner doubts
by Madame Vex
Summary: (Postponed for now) Yami wants to remember his past, Yugi suggest help from Tea, but when Yami comes close to this young girl, something sparks in his memory (Might have lemon later on, you've been warned ;p)


Inner doubts   
  
by Black-vamp  
  
Hey, this is my first fic, so tell me what you think. I revised this from the first draft that I put up, after seeing the crappy spelling and whatnot. Thanks for the suggestions, and I'll take anything that criticizes my work as a tool to help me, not a flame. But if you want to flame me also, I don't mind. I need something to toast my bread ^-^ Read on and enjoy ….  
  
He sat there, deep in his thoughts, the shadows in his room grew long as the sun began to set. We see a disheveled bed, covers strewn about in a violent sea of pillows and blankets.   
  
Yami has been having dreams again, most likely about his past, and was making him restless, dreams Yugi has had only brief glances at, but not enough to really see them. Clothing is laying about on the floor, metal jewelry all about his floor and desk. He leaned against the wall next to his bed, closed his eyes and sighed  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Yugi?"  
  
"Yami, why am I destined to do this, How can I handle such a heavy burden?"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Yugi, I too am having inner doubts. But for some reason, you were meant to do this. You are my reincarnate."  
  
Yugi Motou stood up, and began pacing around his room. A transparent being appeared, standing near the window, looking out at the full moon that had just begun to rise.  
  
" Yami, do you remember your past, anything that has occurred before now?"  
  
The transparent being, Yami Yugi, walked across the room, and sat down at the same spot Yugi was in only moments ago, mimicking the posture of deep concentration Yugi was in.   
  
Not only did he copy his exact movements, he was the very image of Yugi. Wild spiky red-black hair, with blond chunks in the front. Ivory skin with violet - crimson eyes. But the similarity ends about there. Taller than Yugi by at least a foot, he towered over the young boy.   
  
His eyes were hard and sharp, unlike Yugi's, whose were the epitome of innocence, large and childish. The spirit of the millennium puzzle seemed to represent an older Yugi, wiser, leaner, and muscled. The form of an adult.   
  
" Yugi . . . I can't recall anything from my past. "  
  
" But what about your dreams? "  
  
" How do you know I dream?, I never tell you. "  
  
" I can tell by the state you leave my bed in, so I can assume your dreams plague you about your past. I usually don't toss and turn in my sleep, so I assume it's you. "   
  
" I cannot really interpret what my dreams are trying to tell me. "  
  
" Then how will we know to defeat the darkness that approaches?, perhaps the answers lay in your past, perhaps the secrets from long ago know how "   
  
" Perhaps Yugi, but how can we unlock the secrets of my mind? "  
  
Yugi stopped pacing for a moment and placed his hand on his chin, thinking.  
  
" I got it! "  
  
Yami looked up at Yugi, waiting in anticipation for Yugi to finish is thoughts.  
  
" You can go out with Tea. "  
  
The spirit began to grow crimson, a faint flush appearing on the transparent skin.  
  
He then stood up, and tried to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. He didn't know how to respond.  
  
" No, no, it's not what you think, I meant that you could spend the day with Tea, and ask for advice. Perhaps she could even try and interpret your dream if you tell it to her. Even if it is more than one, she will try and help you. She always helps me and the other guys when we ask for help, she is always there to help us. "  
  
Yami stood in his usual regal manner and said,  
  
" No, we won't burden her unnecessarily with my troubles. She might have others things to do, so I don't want to trouble her. "  
  
Yami looked down at the floor, still red, but Yugi seemed to take no notice of Yami's reaction to his earlier plan.  
  
Yugi thinks to himself  
  
:: I'll call Tea right now and ask her if she can do this tomorrow. ::  
  
Yugi was careful to block these thoughts from Yami, or else he would try and stop him. Yugi goes downstairs to use the phone in the living room, and leaves Yami alone with his thoughts. Yam sighs, and fades away into the night.   
  
It is morning, and Yugi dressed with care. Black belt latched vest, black leather pants. Two studded belts cross each other in zigzag at his hips. The millennium puzzle hung from his neck on a necklace, made of a thick and heavy silver chain. A studded leather strip joins the chain at Yugi's throat. His upper right arm is adorned with a silver bangle, and both of his writs contained spiked leather bracelets. Yugi checked himself in front of his full length mirror that hung behind his door, and satisfied with what he saw, he left his room and proceeded down the stairs.  
  
" Bye grandpa, I'm going out with my friends today " Yugi called to his grandfather  
  
" Bye Yugi, have fun, and don't forget to pick up some milk on the way home. "  
  
" I won't grandpa, see ya. "  
  
Yugi went deep into the heart of the city. He walked towards a large building, possible a court house judging from it's seemingly endless stairs and colossal pillars in the front entrance, with statues carved into the large walls. He climbed up the stairs and proceeded to the entrance of the tall structure.  
  
" Hi Yugi, over here "  
  
Yugi looked near the entrance, and saw Tea waving at him, stationed at the far end of the entrance. He waved back.  
  
" Tea's here, great, alright spirit, time to come out! "  
  
Yugi unleashed the spirit of the puzzle in a flash of golden light and an eruption of blue energy.  
  
" YUGI, NO, WE'RE NOT DUELING! "  
  
Yami looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. His face burned in embarrassment. He spots Tea, and he walks towards her.  
  
" Oh. Hello Tea "  
  
He then did a double take. So accustomed to her school uniform, pink and white vest, frilly yellow shirt, and blue skirt, he was practically staring at her with his mouth gaping open. She looked so different to him. She had on a black buttoned up blouse, and on top of it a black jean jacket. A black leather mini skirt, and black suede high heel boots, that came up to her knees. Joining this ensemble was a silver choker, and a black leather string necklace holding a silver crescent moon. She also had four silver rings in each hand. On her pale throat, a cameo locket held up with a black satin ribbon.  
  
  
  
Yami gained his composure and finally spoke.  
  
" Wow, you look different Tea, but very lovely as always nonetheless."   
  
Tea blushed  
  
" Thank you Yami, it's because it's not what you're use to seeing me in right?, well this is sort of how I dress when I'm not in school, or did you think that all of us always wore the same thing every day? "   
  
Tea laughed  
  
They left the building and went somewhere to eat. Tea and Yami sat at a booth, drinking milkshakes. They sat in silence, Tea drinking her milkshake, and Yami looking out of the glass wall, and watching people walk by.   
  
Tea put her drink down, and surveyed Yami's profile. There was something so regal about his composure, the way his presence commanded attention. Tea felt strangely attracted to that, his intense presence making her come to him, like a moth to a flame. But she was also frightened by his presence, giving her doubts, left her wondering if they could trust this mysterious being.   
  
Yami spoke, ending their uncomfortable silence.  
  
" Tea, I don't know what to do. Can't remember who I am, or rather say, who I was, and this lack of memory worries me quite a bit."  
  
"Well, Yami, I don't know what to tell you. But answer me this, why do you want to remember your past?, perhaps you were just meant to let it go, to forget."  
  
"But Tea, something must be written about my destiny in my past. I have to remember my past so I may uncover my destiny."  
  
"Stop Yami, just listen to me and pay attention to every word that I say. What ever gave you the impression that your life was meant to go a certain way? I mean, take me for example. I want to be a dancer, I practice, and I work hard to try and get opportunities to dance professionally. But just because I go through all of this, that doesn't mean that my destiny is to become a dancer. Perhaps down the road I want to become something else. I can change my mind. I create my own destiny, and just hope for tomorrow."  
  
Yami looked at Tea, seeing the intensity in her eyes as she delivered her little speech. He saw the hope and youth on her face, and felt something then, tugging at his insides, her eyes piercing his as he evaluated her response.  
  
"Tea, I believe are right. All of this apprehensiveness only causes me and Yugi grief. I know I keep him awake as I think endlessly about the past. I should only hope that something will turn up in the course of time."  
  
Yami looked mournful down at his milkshake.  
  
"This era is so strange, when one was parched, water was sufficient. Now all of these strange drinks are preferred over cleansing water. I feel so disorientated."  
  
Tea looked at the forlorned spirit, thinking what can she do to help cheer him up. Suddenly her face brightened up in a smile.  
  
"Yami, why don't I take you around, tell you how we do things, do what ever you want the whole day?"   
  
What you think? I feel that I don't have everything to make this story sound good, but what can I say, I've been writing this on a Pepsi caffeine buzz … mmmm … soda …(Drools)  
  
Anyway, I'll try and update as soon as I can, or at least until I can think of something to write. 


End file.
